The True Meaning of Us
by Lashton
Summary: Stepharlos/Carphanie! After James hits on Stephanie, Carlos and her ponder the true meaning of love. All in all, I think the ending is probably the best part. Hope you like! Oh and kudos to my first reviewer  XxSmileyxD She is an amazing writer!


"Hey, Ghostay."

Stephanie looked from the fashion magazine she was reading by the pool and into James Diamond's sparkling eyes. She laughed. "James, you know I'm not pranking the Palm Woods anymore." He smiled at her. "So, wanna go to the movies later? Just us two?" Stephanie faked a smile. "You know I'm with Carlos,' she tried to joke. She'd had the suspicion for awhile that he had feelings for her and recently she'd been almost sure of it.

"Yeah," his smile turned into a frown. "We were gonna have a guys night anyway," he said. "But then Kendall invited Jo and Logan asked Camille for some reason so the whole 'just us four dudes together' thing is kinda bombed. I'm probably just gonna go to the movies later." Stephanie felt bad for James for a moment; he hadn't had a real girlfriend in awhile since Rachel, the girl he always put sun-block on, had gone away. She knew he must be lonely. She sighed and shook it off. James would be fine. He never let his swagger down, no matter what and he had a magical charm to lure girls his way anyway.

"I'm gonna go find Carlos, ok?" Stephanie said. James simply nodded, but his face darkened. He grabbed his mirror and lucky comb and rapidly began to fix his hair. Stephanie picked up her magazine and got up to search the pool. She walked around a couple of tables before she spotted Jo at one of them. "Jo! Jo!" she said, racing up to her friend. "Have you seen Carlos anywhere?" Jo took a sip of her cherry limeade and set down her lines she had been reciting for the next episode of New Town High. "Oh, hey Steph. What's up? And yeah, he went to his room with Kendall just now. He was all excited about something; you should probably check there." "Thanks," said Stephanie. And stay right here, cause I have some _seriously_ juicy news to tell you."

With that, she ran off to 2J. "Carlos?" she said as she banged on the large, wooden door. "You there?" The door opened. "Hey Stephy," Carlos said, pulling her into a big hug. "Everything ok?" Well, I heard you were having a mini-party," she replied smiling. "Oh yeah," he said. "Care to be my date?" He held his hand out to her, raising his eyebrows and giving her his famous naïve grin. "Sure!" She squealed. He grasped her arm and pulled her over to the big, cushy, orange couch.

"Steph, I… I've kinda noticed James has some feelings for you." His tone was cold and silent now, as if a sudden wind had just passed through, destroying his warm, welcoming voice. Stephanie looked down, twirling a small strand of her light brown hair in her fingers. "Yeah," she said softly. "He actually asked me out today." "What!" There was an arising tension in Carlos's chest now as her words hit him.

"But I said no." Stephanie quickly said. "I think he was more joking than being serious." Carlos rolled his eyes. "He's such a jerk sometimes. I wish…" He stopped speaking when he felt Stephanie's hands on his face. "Carlos," she said softly. "No matter what happens, I'll always stick by you. Always." She gently gave his smooth face a few more strokes and then leaned in for a kiss. The dark haired boy deepened it for a second and then broke it, just to take in the warm feeling of her words.

"And besides," Stephanie continued. "You're the guy I've always dreamed of. You're sweet, cute, caring, funny, amazing…" She silenced herself at his blushing face and giggled. "Carlos Garcia," she cuddled closer to him. "I love you. And I always will. You're perfect." There was a short silence as she nestled in his arms. "And you know, the other day I was reading an article…" She smiled as his innocent eyes shone down upon her. "This article online by this one girl who was pondering the true meaning of love and it got me curious. So I started reading it and then I got a glance of your picture and it was like BAM! I instantly knew what it was.

Carlos curled her tighter in his arms. "I'm not the true meaning of love," he said bashfully. "You are to me," Stephanie replied. And our love is greater than any clothes, money, et cetera. I'm serious." "I love you, Stephy, Carlos said suddenly. "I have since the time you waved to our ghost camera in the lobby that one day." Stephanie laughed. I'd be a ghost for you anyday. I mean, just to relive that beautiful time.' "It was beautiful when you nearly scared us to death!" "No! Haha. It was just beautiful when I first saw your face!" "Oh." Carlos smiled. And for awhile, they said nothing, while intertwining their fingers together. Carlos eventually pulled a blanket over them which he told her was 'just for warmth' and meant it. "Carlos," Stephanie whispered. I've been thinking. If the true meaning of love is you… or us really, then wouldn't that make the true meaning of us…" "Love," Carlos finished for her. "And that's all it'll ever be. Because nothing even matters, but you and I."


End file.
